Fearless
by AthenaRose2013
Summary: This is my first shot at a One Tree Hill story. I hope you guys like it. I don't own One Tree Hill. I do own Kristi, Sabrina, and any other OC that may show up. Sorry, but I suck at summaries. Nathan/OC
1. Chapter 1

I walked into our new home in Tree Hill, North Carolina, and headed straight to my room. The room was bare till I put all my stuff in there. I was happy that my room had a fireplace in it because now if it ever got too cold, then I could sit in front of the fire and curl up.

I unpacked some of my stuff because most of my furniture wouldn't be here for a few days, and decided to take a break, so I changed into my Margit Brandt Nikola Grey sweat pants, my American Vintage White Slim T-shirt, my pick converses, my Fuchsia hoodie, and tied my hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed my phone, and headed out the door while texting my friend, Sabrina.

Sabrina walked up to me and greeted me with a hug. I hugged her back and we made our way down the street, so we could walk and catch up.

"So… is everything still the way I left it?" I asked as we walked down some street.

"Yep. Luke and the guys still play at the River Court. Haley still helps Karen at the café. I'm still on the cheerleading squad." Sabrina replied as I shook my head.

We talked and laughed till we walked back to my house. We parted ways and for the next few days, I spent most of my time fixing my room up.

I finally got the chance to go to school, and Sabrina told me that there was going to be a game at the River Court that night with Lucas playing against Nathan Scott, who Sabrina told me was a jerk.

I went with Sabrina to the River Court and met up with Lucas and the boys.

"Glad to have you back Kris." Lucas said as he hugged me.

"It's good to finally be back home." I said as I hugged him back.

A crowd started to show up before Nathan finally decided to show.

"That's Nathan." I said to Sabrina as we sat on the bleachers.

"Yep." Sabrina replied as we watched the game.

As the game went on, Nathan elbowed Lucas in the nose, and Sabrina had to hold me back.

"Fucking jerk." I said as I wrapped myself in my jacket.

The game ended with Lucas winning by 1 point, and the crowd was going crazy. I was so happy for Luke.

Sabrina drove me home and I went straight to bed because I had school the next morning.

I got up the next morning, showered, and got dressed. I honestly couldn't wait to start back at Tree Hill High, but then again I wasn't because I didn't want to run into Nathan.

The next day at school, I pretty much kept to myself, except when I got ready to leave, Lucas came up to me.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" I asked as I stopped walking to let Lucas catch up to me.

"Hey Kris, I was hoping that you would come tonight." Lucas said as we reached my car.

"I was planning on it Luke. Did you really think that I would miss your first game as a Raven?" I asked with a smile.

Lucas chuckled before answering, "No I didn't think that, but I wanted to make sure that my best friend was there."

"I love you Luke, and I'll see you at the game. Go Ravens." I said as Lucas laughed.

I laughed too, and got in my car. Before I could back out, I slammed on my brakes because a sports car flew in behind me, and blocked me in.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked myself as I looked back to see who was driving the car, only to see Nathan Scott get out and come up to my window.

"Do you mind? I would like to go home." I said to Nathan through my window.

Nathan just smirked at me, and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked myself as I watched him dive off before backing out and headed home.

I got home, took a shower, changed clothes, and headed back to the school for Lucas' first game as a Tree Hill Raven. I'm so proud of him that he's doing what he loves, and not letting anyone stand in his way.

When I got to the school, I headed inside and found Haley and Keith, Lucas' uncle. I sat with them and watched both teams warm up.

"Where's Sabrina?" Haley asked.

"With the cheerleaders." I replied back.

We watched the game and I felt bad for Lucas because he couldn't make a single shot. Coach Whitey took Lucas out of the game, and I just hoped that this wouldn't keep him from playing.

After the game, I drove straight home, and went to bed. I was worried about Lucas, but I knew that I would see him at school.

The next day was pretty eventful because in English class, Lucas and Nathan got into a fight. I helped to break them apart and I think Nathan's girlfriend, Peyton, I think that's her name, got a little jealous because I was holding Nathan back.

"Is Lucas crazy?!" Sabrina asked as we walked to the gym.

"Maybe, but the fight was funny." I replied as we walked inside the gym.

"I bet it was, but who started it?" Sabrina asked.

"Nathan started it, and I'm proud of Lucas for standing up for himself, just not in that way." I replied as Sabrina laughed before joining the other cheerleaders.

I sat on the bleachers and did my homework. The only reason I was still here is because Sabrina needed a ride, and since I'm her best friend, then I'm her ride home. During practice, I kept noticing that Nathan kept looking over at me, but I didn't give him the time of day. Lucky for me that cheerleading practice ended earlier than expected and I got to go home.

After I got home, I decided to go for a run, so I changed clothes, texted Sabrina, and met her at the end of the block. We ran for a few minutes before we ran into Nathan and his dad, I think.

"Hey Nathan. Hey Mr. Scott." Sabrina said as we caught up to them.

"Hey Sabrina." Nathan said.

"Who's this?" Mr. Scott asked with some sort of a smile.

"This is Kristi. Kristi, this is Dan, Nathan's dad, and you've already met Nathan." Sabrina said as she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, but please, call me Dan." Dan said as he shook my hand.

"Hey Kristi." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey Nathan." I said back.

We all walked together, and Sabrina and Dan made sure that Nathan and I were next to each other. I decided that I would show off some, and did flips and cartwheels and anything else I could think of.

"Wow! You're really good. Did you ever think about joining the cheerleading squad?" Dan asked as we walked up to his house.

"Thank you, and not really. I'm not into cheering." I replied as Sabrina and I sat on a bench.

"Well you should really think about it. Nice to see you again Sabrina, and nice to meet you, Kristi." Dan said before he went inside the house.

Sabrina, Nathan, and I sat in silence, until Sabrina decided to go in the house, I didn't know that she could, and left me alone with Nathan.

"Great game last night." I said, finally deciding to break the silence.

"Thanks. So what brings you here?" Nathan asked as he looked at me.

"I used to live here actually, and my mom decided to move back, but I feel like I live alone because she's never at home." I replied as I shook my head, trying to figure out why I just told him that.

We talked for a while before Sabrina came back out and said that she had to go because she was meeting her boyfriend.

I guess you could say that Nathan and I were friends now because we had each other's numbers. I really don't know if we're friends or not, but I'll know soon enough.

The next day, Lucas told me that another member of the team, Jake, came up to him and let him borrow a book.

"So… does this mean that you and him are cool?" I asked as we walked to the bleachers on the River Court for me to sit down and watch Lucas practice.

"I don't know. I guess so." Lucas replied before I shooed him away so he could practice while I watched.

Lucas had only shot a couple of shots before Nathan drove up.

"What now?" I asked myself as I watched Nathan walk up to Lucas and I could tell from where I'm sitting, that Nathan is letting Lucas have it.

They talked for a few more minutes, well, actually, Nathan talked most of the time, until he turned and walked away. Lucas threw the ball at Nathan's car, but missed. Nathan taunted him, but smirked in my direction.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to practice today." I said to Lucas as I walked up to him.

Lucas didn't reply, but he didn't have to because I already knew the answer. I walked home with Lucas and told him that I was there if he needed me. We parted ways and I went in my room to relax and figure out a way to help Lucas.

I laid in my and tried to relax, but that didn't work, so I changed clothes and went for a run. I was running past Nathan's house, when I heard him yell my name.

"You rang." I said as I walked up the driveway.

"Yeah, what are you doing out this way?" Nathan asked.

I gave him a funny look before answering, "What does it look like? I'm running. Let me guess, you want to join me."

"Sure, why not." Nathan replied as he got up, and followed me.

"Why are you taunting Lucas?" I asked. I had to know because it was eating me alive not knowing.

"Honestly, I want him off the team. He's trying to take my spot and my girlfriend." Nathan replied.

"Look, Nathan, Lucas isn't trying to steal anything. He loves to play and that's what he's going to do, I hope anyway. Now, I don't know about your girlfriend and all, but I think you may be jealous." I said as I looked over at him.

"Me, jealous. No way." Nathan said back with a sour look.

"Then why worry about it. And I know for a fact that your girlfriend was jealous of me because I held you back from hitting Lucas." I said.

"Really? I didn't notice, but she's being a real bitch lately, and I'm getting tired of it." Nathan said with a smile, and I mean a real smile.

"Then why go through it. If she's bugging you that bad then end it. I saw the looks that she gave me just because I had my hands on her man. I mean come on now, why would I want to steal another girl's man." I said back.

"Maybe her man thought it was hot." Nathan said with a smirk as he nudged my shoulder.

"Maybe her man needs to back off before he gets hurt." I said back with a smirk of my own.

I know what you're thinking, 'why am I flirting with Nathan Scott? Lucas' brother and worst enemy.' Well, to be honest, I don't know how to answer that. I mean, Nathan is hot, but I still hate him, right? I'm confused at the moment, but I'm not taking any chances with him, period.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

I didn't say anything, but started running. Nathan followed behind me, and caught me by the waist just as we reached his house.

"Nathan, what's going on?" a woman asked as she got out of her car.

"Mom, this is Kristi. Kristi, this is my mom, Deb." Nathan said as he let go of me, and introduced me to his mom.

"Hi Mrs. Scott." I said with a smile.

"Hi Kristi. Nathan, can you help me with these?" Deb asked as she looked at Nathan.

Nathan helped his mom, and then came back out to me.

"So, what do I get?" Nathan asked as we sat on a bench.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing full well what he meant.

"What do I get for catching you?" Nathan asked as he leaned back on the bench and stretched his arm out across the back.

"You get nothing, so ha!" I said with a big grin.

"Oh, I'll get something." Nathan said back with a smirk.

"Keep thinking that, but I gotta go 'cause it's getting late, so I guess I'll see you when I see you." I said as I got up and started walking home.

Nathan didn't follow me, but I couldn't help the squeal that left my lips when I was pretty far from his house. I can't believe Nathan Scott hit on me. I got home, took a shower, and went to bed.

The next few days flew by pretty quick, and when it was finally Friday, I couldn't wait till the game.

"I got you something." Sabrina said as she handed me a box.

I opened the box and saw a Tree Hill Ravens Basketball tank top and a Tree Hill Ravens Basketball zip-up hoodie.

"Sabrina, these are great. Thank you." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome girl, and you can wear these to the game." Sabrina said as she hugged me back before letting me go so I could go change.

I changed into them, and left with Sabrina to the game. Tonight should be interesting because I wasn't 100% sure if Lucas really quit the team or not, but tonight would determine that.

I almost cried when I saw Lucas come out of the locker room with the team, but I smiled at him when he looked my way. That smile told him that I was proud of him, and was glad that he didn't let Dan take anything from him. This is going to be an interesting game.


	2. Chapter 2

The game was intense, but it ended with Lucas making the winning 3-point shot. The crowd went crazy, and I was so proud of him, just like his mom is, who came to the game. After the game, I waited in the gym for Lucas.

"Great game Luke." I said as I hugged him tight.

"Thanks Kris. Do you need a ride?" Lucas asked as he hugged me back.

"No, I drove, and I have to wait on Sabrina." I replied.

"Ok, well see you later." Lucas said before walking off to hug his mom and uncle.

I waved to them when they started to leave, but stopped when I heard Dan talking to Nathan. I admit that I feel bad for Nathan, but I mean, come on, he can tell his dad no for once.

"Great game Nathan." I said after Dan walked off.

"Thanks." Nathan said back.

"Hey, don't worry about it ok. You did excellent, so keep your head high." I said before Sabrina came over to us and dragged me out of the gym.

As I drove Sabrina home, I listened to her complain about Brooke and how she was trying to get Lucas' attention. I shook my head and hoped that Lucas wouldn't be blinded by lust and give in to Brooke. I dropped Sabrina off at home, and as I pulled up to my house, my phone rung. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Nathan calling.

"Hey Nathan. You ok?" I asked as I answered my phone while unlocking my door.

"Yeah, but uhh… can we meet?" Nathan asked and I knew right then that something was wrong.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" I replied as I put my stuff down.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna meet?" Nathan asked.

"How about the River Court?" I asked, and I knew that something was up, but I had to be sure.

"Sure. I'll be there soon." Nathan said before hanging up.

I hung up, walked back out the door, got back in my car, and drove to the River Court. When I got there, I saw Nathan sitting on the bleachers.

"So, what's going on that you had to call me?" I asked as I reached him.

"Do you remember what you told me?" Nathan asked as I stood in front of him.

"You'll have to remind me." I replied.

"When you told me about why I stay with Peyton if she annoys me." Nathan said as he looked up at me.

"Yeah I remember that. What about it?" I asked as I sat next to him.

I know what you're thinking, 'Why am I out here talking to Nathan?'. Well, to be honest, I have no idea. I think it might have something to do with the fact that I may have a crush on Nathan. I don't know why or how, but I guess I'll let nature take its course, and see where it takes me.

"Well, I was thinking about leaving her. I'm getting tired of her bitching and everything." Nathan said, and I knew that this was really bothering him because the Nathan Scott I heard about doesn't give a care about anybody but himself.

"Nathan, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that if you're not happy then don't stay with someone if they don't make you happy." I said back as I looked over at him.

I noticed that Nathan was in thought before his phone started ringing, and I knew that it had to be Peyton by the look on his face. Nathan got up, answered his phone, waved at me, and left the River Court. I just got back in my car, drove home, and went straight to bed, wondering why in the world Nathan was asking about breaking up with his girlfriend.

The next day at school, I stood with Haley and Lucas at Lucas' locker. Haley and I decided to head to the tutoring center because Haley wanted to feel superior. I laughed at her, but followed her anyway. What can I say, I love helping people get better grades. It lets me know that I can do anything with my life, and I think that I want to either help people or get into singing. Haley and I can sing, but only us, Lucas, his mom, Karen, and his uncle Keith know that and we wanted to keep it that way.

After school I met up with Sabrina, Brooke Davis, and guess who, Nathan's girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer.

"Brooke, Peyton, this is my girl Kristi. Kristi, these are my girls, Brooke and Peyton." Sabrina said as she introduced us.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Hey." Brooke and Peyton said back.

We all walked off together and got to know each other and I guess you could say that we were friends, but I wasn't for sure about it though. I knew that Nathan was going to leave Peyton, but now that we were friends, I guess, I think that I should tell her, but I don't know. I'll just stay quiet and let this play out. I parted from the group and headed home. I needed to clean my room anyway because my mom was coming home.

I cleaned my room and straightened the rest of the house up, took a shower, and went to bed. I got up the next morning, got dressed, and headed off to school. I met up with Haley in the tutoring center and we started cleaning things up.

We got to talking before Nathan walked in with a piece of paper.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked.

"Well I hope because you're my tutor." Nathan replied.

Haley scoffed before saying, "Right, I don't think so."

"You're Haley James, right?" Nathan asked.

Haley took the paper, looked at it, and gave it back to Nathan while saying, "I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas."

"Well, then I'm sorry too." Nathan said back, and I had to hold back a laugh. What? It was funny.

"Forget it. I'll find you someone else." Haley said as she walked over to a table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look, there is no one else, alright. I would be fine if there was." Nathan said.

"Were." Haley corrected.

"See. You're helping me already." Nathan said with a smile.

"Look, I can't help you, and on top of that, I won't help you, ok." Haley said as she walked off.

I smiled at Nathan and followed after Haley. The day went by pretty good, except when Nathan came into the tutoring room, and told Haley that he would be fine without her. He showed us that he made an F on his paper, but that he would be fine and left. Haley started feeling guilty, but I told her that I would help him. She thanked me and we left the school laughing.

I didn't even get into my car before Lucas texted me and told me that someone trashed the River Court. I sped out of the school parking lot and drove straight to the River Court.

"I'm going to kill them." I growled as I got out of my car and walked closer to Lucas.

We looked at each other before we started cleaning up. Peyton decided to show up and apologize for what the team did, but I didn't buy it because Lucas tried to help her with her drawings, and she went off on him.

"Yes Haley." I said as I answered my phone.

"Nathan called wanting my help, but I hung up on him." Haley said as I heard her sigh.

"I'll talk to him later and tell him that I'll help him." I said back before we hung up.

Lucas and I spent the next few days cleaning up, and when we were done, we went home, changed clothes, and went to go meet Haley at the movies. On our way, we were grabbed by some of the guys on the team.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I was blindfolded.

No one answered my question, so I kept quiet till we got to our stop. I was pulled out of the van, along with Lucas. The guys that had Lucas took the bag off his head and threw him in swap water. Another guy held onto my arm and took the blindfold off. I looked at Lucas and noticed that he was both pissed and concerned.

Nathan trashed talked Lucas and turned to leave, but stopped and looked at me.

"Now, you are a different story. We'll give you a ride home, unless you want to walk home." Nathan said.

I looked at Lucas and he nodded for me to go with them. I looked back at Nathan and said, "I would like a ride back." I know I probably sound weak, but I really didn't want to walk home.

Nathan smirked and told Tim to let me sit in the front with him. Tim was about to argue, but Nathan gave him a look that told him to shut up. We all got back in the van and left. I couldn't help but feel bad about leaving Lucas, but he's the one that told me to go with them.

Nathan dropped everyone off, but drove us to his house.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I got out of the van.

"You already know why." Nathan replied.

"Maybe I do, but I just don't understand it, but I do understand that you need a tutor, and since my girl won't tutor you, then I will. I'm going to help you, but you have to back off of Lucas." I said as I looked up at him.

"Ok, sure." Nathan said.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at 7am at the Market Street Dock." I said while turning away to walk home.

I walked home, took a shower, and went straight to bed. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but I hoped that it would be for the best.

The next morning, which was Friday by the way, I got up, got dressed, and headed out to meet Nathan.

"Breakfast of champions." Nathan said as he walked up with two cups of coffee and a Cracker Jack box.

I watched in amusement as he opened the box, took out the prize packet, opened the packet, and pulled out a cute bracelet.

"Here, it's for you." Nathan said as he showed me the bracelet.

I looked at him before he slid the bracelet on my wrist and said, "Now you can't say that I didn't give you anything."

We studied for quite some time, and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. After a while longer of studying, we left to go to the Burning Boat. Nathan and I went our separate ways and I ran into Lucas and his mom.

"Hey Luke, Ms. Karen." I said.

"Hey Kris." Lucas and his mom said at the same time.

Lucas and I walked off, but didn't wander off too far because before we knew it, Brooke was talking to Lucas about something, I don't know what about because I wasn't paying attention. Then Ms. Karen joined us, Brooke left, and we watched as Coach Whitey set fire to the boat.

"Say good-bye to cheerleading mom." I heard Lucas tell him mom.

I smiled because I had put a shirt that was from my dead beat dad in there and was glad to see it burn. I know that I didn't give much detail about my life or my family, but now is not the time to tell you, but in time, the truth will come out.

I followed Lucas as he got ready to go, but first, he wanted to tell Nathan something, which I knew was trouble. I was shocked when he threw a spray paint can into Nathan's hands.

"You left that at the court." Lucas said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan replied, but I knew it was a lie by the look in his eyes.

"Then call it a gift. Besides, you're going to need it to paint over your scoring title in the gym because I'm taking it." Lucas said back, and that shocked me.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Tim scoffed, and that made me want to hit him.

"I don't care what you do to me. Whatever you got, you better bring it because I'm not going anywhere. Burn these for me, would ya?" Lucas said as he handed Nathan something, turned around, and walked off.

I walked off with Lucas and we went to find Haley. We sat next to her and that's when Lucas noticed my bracelet.

"Nice bracelet." Lucas commented.

"Thanks, Sabrina got it for me." I lied.

Haley gave me a look that basically said that she knew I was lying, but that she wasn't going to tell Lucas. I don't know why I didn't want Lucas to know that I was tutoring Nathan. Maybe it was because that I knew that Lucas would tell Nathan to back off. I don't know, but I'm not going to let this bother me the rest of the night. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and watched the burning boat with my two best friends.

I felt my phone vibrate, so I checked it, and saw that I had a text from Nathan.

**My bracelet looks really good on you. **

'Conceded much.' I thought to myself as I put my phone back in my pocket. I went home that night wondering what the hell Nathan was trying to tell me. I don't know if he's flirting with me or if he's trying to be like Brooke, and get me to sleep with him. Either way, I think it's cute that he's giving me more attention than he is his own girlfriend. Maybe I can change him after all. We'll just have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by pretty quick, and I was excited that I could hang with Momma Karen; Lucas' mom wanted me to call her that since I'm like her daughter. The game was getting pretty intense because nobody would pass Lucas the ball. Coach screamed at them, and when they got back on the court, Tim passed Lucas the ball to score, and Nathan wasn't too pleased with him.

"Great game Luke." I said as I hugged him.

"Thanks Kris." Lucas said as he hugged me back.

Karen left us, but Nathan decided to join us.

Nathan said that the team was throwing a party at his parent's beach house and that we were invited. Nathan walked by us, but smirked my way.

"You going?" I asked Lucas.

"I don't know Kris." Lucas answered back.

I got my answer when Lucas came to pick me up with Haley. When we pulled up, I pulled my jacket closer to me because of the wind. Haley gave me a look, but I knew that we would be fine.

"I'm fine Hals. Trust me." I whispered to her.

"I didn't think you'd show." Nathan said as we walked up to us.

"That makes two of us." Lucas said back as he walked past Nathan.

Nathan shook hands with Haley, which had to be awkward, but smirked at me.

"Didn't think you would show either." Nathan said as we walked with Lucas and Haley.

"Did you? Well, I never miss a party." I replied with a smile.

Nathan smiled back as we all walked past Peyton and into the house.

Haley and I took in the view until some chick showed Brooke a comic strip in the paper, and everyone started dissing it except me and Haley. I glanced at Lucas and he glanced at Peyton, and she glanced back at us. We knew she did the comic, but we weren't going to say a word.

The party was ok; I guess you could say, until Brooke wanted Lucas to play I Never. Lucas looked unsure for a second, and then decided to join. I just stood off to the side and watched because I knew this was going to be an interesting game, and I was right because Nathan said something about Dan to Lucas. I watched as Lucas walked over to Nathan, handed him his cup, said something to him, and then bumped his shoulder before walking off. I noticed that Peyton gave Nathan a look, but I wasn't surprised that she didn't say anything. I also noticed that Brooke gave Peyton a look, but didn't say anything either, but I knew that she would probably say something later. I glared at Nathan before walking off to find Lucas. Instead of finding Lucas, I found Haley.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"Not really. Are you?" Haley asked back.

"I'm not having fun either, so how about we go outside and watch the waves?" I said with a huge smile.

Haley nodded her head and we headed outside, but Nathan grabbed my wrist.

"You're leaving?" Nathan asked.

"No. We're going to watch the waves." I replied.

Nathan didn't say anything else, but let me go as Haley and I continued outside.

Haley and I talked for a while before she decided to head home. I hugged her good-bye before going back inside where Nathan told Tim to play this tape. I had a bad feeling about it, but I kept my mouth shut. I watched as Lucas ran in the door because the tape was of Momma Karen and Dan at their prom. I watched the tears come to Lucas' eyes and I knew that Nathan went too far this time. When Lucas walked past Nathan he shoved him into the wall, hard. I noticed that Brooke and Peyton gave Nathan a look saying, 'Why the hell did you do that?'

I followed after Lucas, but I stopped and slapped Nathan across the face, hard.

"I'm done tutoring you. Next time our paths cross, you better go the other way." I growled as I went to chase after Lucas.

Lucas drove us to the café, but Lucas drove off when he noticed that Peyton's car drove by us. We followed the car, and I made sure to video everything just in case something happened, and I was right because whoever was driving drove the car straight into a poll.

"Peyton! Are you alright?!" Lucas yelled as he got out of the truck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nathan said as he got out of the car.

I didn't move, but videoed the whole thing. I decided to get out of the truck when Nathan turned to walk away.

"Don't worry Luke, I got the whole think on video." I said as I walked up to him. Nathan turned around, looked at me, turned back around, and started walking back to the party.

We towed Peyton's car to Keith's Body Shop and he grilled Lucas. He drove us home, and I felt like I was a bad friend. I shook the feeling when I stepped into my shower. After I got out I went straight to bed because I didn't want to think about anything anymore. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, I woke up and decided to just hang around the house, but that didn't last long because Sabrina called me and wanted to hang out. I turned her down because I told her that Keith wanted me to help out at the shop, which was true by the way, and she said ok that she would hang with Brooke. I got dressed and jogged to the shop.

"Hey Luke, uncle Keith." I said as I walked into the shop.

"Hey Kris." they replied back.

Nathan then walked into the shop, asked Lucas some questions, and walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Lucas walked back over to me.

Lucas didn't reply back, but I figured that I already knew my answer anyway.

Keith told me that I could leave, and I hugged him and Lucas before leaving. As I was walking home, I saw Nathan pull into his driveway.

Nathan saw me and waved me over.

"Kristi, look, about last night, I'm sorry. I was joking around and I didn't know that he would take it so seriously." Nathan said as I walked over to him.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Because it's the truth. Plus Peyton broke up with me because of last night." Nathan replied.

I looked at him and saw that he was taking the break up hard.

"Ok, say I believe you. How do I know that you aren't lying to me now just to get to me?" I asked.

"Honestly Kristi, I wouldn't hurt you." Nathan replied back as he looked at me.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I believe you. I'll keep tutoring you as well." I said as I sighed.

"Thank you Kristi." Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go inside, relax, and I'll see you later." I said back with a smile as I turned around and ran home.

I couldn't believe that Nathan just apologized to me, but maybe he's only doing it to hurt Lucas, but I'm ready if he tries anything.

I just got home when Haley texted me telling me that I needed to come to the café. I got in my car and drove to the café.

"What are you doing with Nathan?" Lucas asked angrily as I got out of my car.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked back.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Lucas snapped at me.

"I'm tutoring him, ok. I'm doing it for you and Haley." I snapped back before I got back in my car and drove off.

I couldn't believe that Lucas was just jump down my throat like that. I mean I get it that he's mad about me lying to him, but he didn't have to snap at me like that. When I got home, I went straight to my room, crashed on my bed, and cried.

I woke up the next morning, changed into my new running outfit that my aunt bought me, and headed out for a run to clear my head.

"Hey Kristi, why don't you join me?" Dan asked me as he caught up with me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile as we jogged for a while before heading to the house.

Dan told Nathan to throw him the ball, Nathan did, and Dan made it. Then they trashed talked each other about the game that was going down between fathers and sons. I was going, only because Haley was going, and because Sabrina begged me to go. She now has a thing for Tim, which I don't understand, but if it gets her to leave me alone every once in a while then I'm ok with it.

I goofed around with Nathan and Tim till it got dark.

"Here, I'll drive you home." Nathan offered as he went inside to get his keys.

"That's ok Nathan, you don't have to." I said trying to talk him out of it.

Nathan wouldn't take no for an answer, so I got in his car, and let him drive me home.

"So, this is where you live?" Nathan asked as we pulled up to my house.

"Yep, it's just me and my mom, but she's barely home, so I guess it's just me." I replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" Nathan asked out of the blue.

"No. Why? Should I be?" I asked back.

"No, I was just wondering." Nathan replied.

"You worry me Nathan, but thanks for the ride." I said as I got out of his car.

I guess he waited till I got inside because he didn't leave till I shut the front door. That's sweet of him. Wait! What am I saying? Never mind I need to shower and get some sleep because I have school tomorrow.

I got up the next morning, did my routine, and headed off to school. I was surprised by Nathan because he was waiting for me at the tutoring center door.

"Well, aren't we so eager?" I asked with a laugh.

"Maybe, but maybe I wanted to see you." Nathan replied.

I laughed and followed him inside. I knew Lucas was watching us, but I was still mad at him for snapping at me, and I wanted him to apologize. The rest of day went by pretty quick, and I had decided to go to cheer practice with Sabrina. I watched the boys practice as well because, well, most of the boys are hot. I was pulled back to the cheerleaders when Peyton screamed at Brooke and walked off. I felt bad for both girls, but Brooke didn't deserve getting screamed at in front of other people. Cheer practice ended right after that and I drove Sabrina home, along with Brooke.

"You ok, Brooke?" I asked as I looked at her through my rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Kris, I'm fine, and thanks for asking." Brooke said as I pulled up in her driveway.

"Anytime Brooke, that's what friends are for." I said back with a smile.

Brooke smiled back, got out of the car, and walked inside.

Sabrina and I talked all the way to her house, and then I dropped her off and headed home. I honestly couldn't believe that my day went better than expected. I went to bed after that.

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Lucas.

"What? Call to snap at me some more." I said as I answered the phone.

"Kris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Lucas said as I started getting dressed.

"I'm still mad at you Lucas, but I forgive you." I said as I heard Lucas sigh.

"I'm ok with that, but I miss hanging with you." Lucas said which made me smile.

"I miss hanging with you too." I said with a smile.

We hung up and I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

I got out of my car at school and saw Nathan talking to Brooke. He saw me, smiled, and waited on me to catch up.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"Not so good. Peyton won't answer her phone, so I don't know what the hell to do." Nathan replied.

"If she says that it's over for good, then I'm sorry Nathan, but then it's over. Don't push her, and she might come back." I said hoping to calm the situation.

I guess it worked because Nathan didn't say anything else about Peyton, and I enjoyed my day at school. I followed Nathan to his house and we talked about his grades and more about Peyton.

We kinda got into a little argument, but when I went to walk off, Nathan grabbed my wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. I'm not used to people caring so much about me." Nathan said as I turned to look at him.

"It's ok, but I'm here to help you, and I'm also here if you need to talk, but can we talk about something else. Let's talk about something that makes you smile, like basketball." I said with a grin.

Nathan smile real big and we goofed around till I had to leave. The next day was pretty good because Peyton came up to me, and wanted to talk. I guess you could say we're friends now, and I'm glad we are. She warned me about Nathan, and I told her that I would come to her if I needed her.

I went back to Nathan's house to tutor him, and he told me that Peyton walked through the boys' locker room. I smiled because I knew why she did it, and I was proud of her. I graded Nathan's practice exam, and told him that he got an 81. He smiled really big, and I was proud of him.

"You going to the game?" Nathan asked as I gathered my things.

"Yes actually I am. I wouldn't miss it." I replied.

"Cool." Nathan said back.

"Good luck on your exam, and I'll see you later." I said as I headed out the door.

I heard Nathan yell, "Thanks!" and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I can't help but wonder if he's just using me to get back at Lucas and Peyton, or if he actually likes me. I'll know soon enough, I hope. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and woke up the next morning, with my mom yelling at someone.

"What's going on?" I asked as I headed downstairs with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It's nothing sweetie, go back upstairs." my mom said, but I didn't listen to her, and saw my dad standing outside.

"What the hell do you want?!" I asked angrily.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" my dad asked back.

"It is if he's a dead beat." I replied with a smirk.

My dad's smirk turned into a frown, and he left without a word.

"He's back for good, isn't he?" I asked my mom.

"I guess so sweetheart, but he's not going to hurt us anymore." my mom replied.

"I can handle him mom, but I'm worried about you." I said as she shut the door.

"I'll be fine." my mom replied back as we hugged before I went upstairs to get my phone.

My mom and I hung out all day because I didn't really want to chance my dad getting to her. You see, my dad likes to hit women. He use to hit my mom before she got pregnant. He stopped until I was born, and then went back to hitting her. He then escalated to hitting me, and that's when my mom took me and left him. That's why we're back in Tree Hill.

We went to bed later than expected, but it was nice to hang with my mom, since she's usually never home. I woke up the next morning and talked with my mom about everything that she's missed. She was shocked that Nathan was being all nice to me, but she thought the same thing that I did about him possibly using me, but I told her that I was ready for him. We laughed and she told me that she was going out with some friends, and I told her that I was going to the game. We promised to call each other if something happened. I went upstairs, changed clothes, and ended up meeting Nathan outside of the gym.

"I have something to show you." Nathan said as he showed me his test, which had an 89 on it.

"An 89, congratulations." I said with a grin.

Nathan stuck his arms out like he wanted a hug, so I gave him one, not knowing that Lucas was walking up behind me. Lucas walked away from us as we broke apart.

I walked past Nathan and met up with Haley inside, since she saved me a seat. Haley tried to get Lucas' attention, but got both Nathan and Lucas' attention when she yelled their last name.

"What was that all about?" she asked as she looked at me.

"I have no clue, but it was kind of funny." I replied with a laugh before Haley popped me.

We laughed and watched the game, and to be honest, it was getting interesting. I almost jumped off the bleachers when Dan hit Nathan pretty hard, but I was happy that Lucas helped him up. The game ended with the fathers winning, but that was only because Nathan decided to let Dan have the basket, and I knew that it was only because Dan wanted Nathan to play his best, and Nathan thought that Dan didn't deserve his best.

After the game, I met up with Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton, but Peyton didn't stay long. I smiled at her and she smiled back before getting in her car and leaving.

"Great game boys." I said as I stood between the Scott brothers.

"Thanks Kris." Lucas said.

"Yeah, thanks Kris." Nathan said as well.

"Well, I'm beat, so I'm going home. Goodnight boys." I said as I walked off.

Both boys said goodnight back, and I drove home with a smile on my face. Plus, I got to hang with my mom, so my week was the best week ever. I'm happy with my life right.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Nathan asked me if I was going to the game, and I told him yes. He also told me that he had something that he wanted to ask me, but before he could, Lucas and Haley walked up to us, and stole me away from him. I tried to reach Nathan all day, but Haley or Lucas kept taking my phone. Sabrina surprised me that afternoon when she told me that we were riding the bus with the boys to the game. She sweet talked her uncle, who happens to be Coach Whitey, into letting us ride the bus. She was jumping up and down when we stepped on the bus. I took the seat next to Nathan, and he moved so I could see out the window. Lucky for me that Sabrina sat in front of me with Tim.

I pulled out my phone and started listening to music. We got to the school, and Sabrina was super excited.

"What's up with you girl?" I asked as I got off the bus.

Sabrina didn't answer, but ran after Tim. I followed her and sat next to Haley.

"You came." I said excitedly.

"Yeah. I decided to come support my friends." Haley said back with a smile.

I hugged her and started watching the teams warm up. Nathan came in front of me, nodded my way, and went back to practice.

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

"Nothing, or at least I think it was nothing." I replied as I gave both Lucas and Nathan a smile.

The game was interesting to say the least. Nathan and Lucas got into a fight and got thrown out of the game. I was shocked, but I had no idea what was said between the two. I felt bad for Brooke because she had two big boys on top of her, and they ended up hurting her ankle. On the bus ride home, the bus driver pulled the bus off the side of the road. Whitey made Lucas and Nathan stand up and lectured them about working together, but Nathan said that he didn't see that happening, so Whitey kicked them off the bus. I went with them because who knows what they might do to each other.

Nathan threw a fit, and I tried not to laugh. We started walking, and I made sure that I was between the two of them.

"You should've stayed on the bus, Kris." Lucas said as he looked at me.

"I know Luke, but did you really think that I would leave you out here with Nathan?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You're right." Lucas replied back with a smile.

"I know I am." I said back with a laugh.

Lucas and Nathan both started laughing, and that made me smile more. As we kept walking, the boys started arguing, until this car drove past us, stopped, and called Nathan over. Nathan walked over to the car and was pulled in. The car backed up and stopped in front of us. It was some players from the other team. They threatened to kill Nathan if we didn't get in the car. We got in and I ended up being pulled into the player's, which was sitting close to Nathan, lap.

"You're hot. What's your name?" he asked as we drove off.

"None of your damn business." I replied.

"This one's feisty. I like that. I think we'll keep you around for some fun." the player said as he gripped me tight.

I grimaced in pain, and stole a look from both Lucas and Nathan. We pulled up to a gas station, and Nathan said that this was his stop.

"This one's funny. Let's kill him last." the player that held me said as the driver turned around.

The driver pulled out a gun, and the player, who claims that his name is Thing 3, told Nathan and Lucas to strip because they were going shopping. I couldn't help the giggle that slipped from my lips, and that earned glares from both Lucas and Nathan, but Thing 3 just smirked.

While the boys were inside shopping, Thing 3 was hitting on me, again.

"Why are you with these losers? You should hang with us." Thing 3 said as he tried to unzip my jacket.

I slapped his hand away before replying, "I live in Tree Hill. Those boys are my friends, and I would like it if you would quit trying to rape me."

Thing 3 was about to say something, but the boys came back out. I was happy for that, but smacked my head on the door, when the driver peeled out of the parking lot.

"Damn it that hurt." I growled as I held my head.

We pulled into a wooded area and ducked down as the cops drove by. The 3 guys made all of us get out of the car, and told Lucas and Nathan that they had to beat the hell out of each other for their clothes and a ride to a phone. Thing 3 made sure that I stayed close to him by keeping an arm around my waist. I gave the boys a pleading look because I was scared that Thing 3 would actually try to rape me. Nathan and Lucas started fighting, but I was really shocked when Nathan took the keys out of the car, demanding that the 3 guys give them their clothes back for the keys.

One of the guys wasn't going to take the deal, but the others talked him into it, and they started throwing Nathan and Lucas their clothes, while Nathan threw them one key at a time. I pulled away from Thing 2 and stood in between Lucas and Nathan. There was one key left and one piece of clothing left, Nathan's shirt. Nathan said that he could live without his shirt, threw the key into the woods, and we took off running. We ran behind some bushes and watched as the 3 guys tried to find the key. I laughed when Nathan showed us that he had the key. I lightly shoved both of them when their arguing got on my nerves.

"Look, right now, you two are going to have to get along. I'm freezing and want to go home, so shut up and let's get out of here." I whispered as I wrapped my jacket tighter around me.

We ran to the car, jumped in, Nathan started the car, but it wouldn't move because it was stuck, so we decided to bail, and took off running. We ended up hiding in the bushes, again, and waited until the 3 guys left. I was sitting next to Nathan, and I was freezing. I think Nathan noticed because he pulled me to him. I snuggled into him, and reached for Lucas' hand. I needed both Scott brothers and they needed me. I listened as they talked about Dan, and I was happy that they were getting along.

We decided that we would face the 3 guys head on, actually, Lucas and Nathan decided on that. I didn't, but I could hold my own if it came down to it. We started walking, well, the boys started walking, I was getting a piggy back ride from Nathan. They talked about me and those guys, but it was nice that they were getting along. Lucas stopped Nathan from walking, turned around, and motioned that a car was coming. Nathan let me down, and when the car got closer, we saw that it was Peyton, Brooke, and Haley. We got in Peyton's car, and I ended up sitting in Nathan's lap. I snuggled into him, and closed my eyes because I was so freaking tired.

Peyton dropped everyone off except Nathan and I. She drove us to Nathan's house, who then drove me home.

"Thanks for the ride Nathan." I said as I turned to look at him.

"Anytime Kristi." Nathan said back with a smile.

I got out, went inside, went straight to my room, took a shower, got into my pajamas, and crashed on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tonight was a wild night, and I hoped that nothing like that happened again. One can hope, right?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, showered, got dressed, grabbed my gym bag and my phone, and headed out the door. I drove to school and met Nathan in the tutoring center.

"Why do I have to study history anyway?" Nathan asked as he put his pencil down.

"It's a requirement, so don't give up. I'm here to help, and I also made you a study guide and here's a container full of tricks." I said with a smile as I handed him paper and a container.

Nathan laughed and watched me as I left the room. School was pretty easy, and when I got to class, I met up with Sabrina, Brooke, and Peyton.

"Hey girls." I said with a smile.

"Hey Kris." Peyton replied back.

I have no clue why she was the only one that answered back, but at least she called me by my nickname. We walked into class, and I sat in front of Brooke, and Nathan sat next to me. Brooke started whispering to Nathan, but I didn't pay attention because I was taking notes. I did hear Brooke say something about Nathan and Peyton getting back together, but Nathan shook his head, and started taking notes again.

"Do you get any of this?" Nathan whispered to me.

"Yeah. I'll explain it later." I whispered back as I smiled at him.

Nathan smiled back, and class ended after that. I drove home and was met with cop cars.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I walked up to an officer.

"Ma'am, someone broke into your house, and we're not sure if it's clear yet." an officer replied as he stopped me from going inside.

I was about to say something when an officer came out and said that the house was clear. The other officer that stopped me let me inside, but told me that I would have to change the locks on the door. I told him that I understood, and shut the door when they left.

"What the hell happened mom?" I asked as I looked at my mom.

My mom didn't answer, so I walked out of the room, went and took a shower, and changed into a dress because Lucas was picking me up for this party thing.

"Wow! You look great." my mom said as I came down the stairs.

"Thank you." I replied as I waited for Lucas to come get me.

I heard a horn honk and a knock at the door. I answered it, and left with Lucas, Karen, and Keith. Lucas wanted us to caw if we wanted to leave, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. We were standing in the back yard listening to Dan give a speech, and I noticed that Lucas was looking at both Brooke and Peyton.

"So… which one is it?" I asked as I nudged him.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked back.

"I'm talking about Brooke and Peyton. Which one do you like more?" I asked as I smiled at Nathan.

"I don't know Kris. I like them both, but I'm drawn to Brooke more." Lucas replied with a smile.

"Then I say go for it." I said as I looked at him.

The party was ok, I guess, until Brooke pointed out that Peyton and Nathan were talking. Sabrina told me that she overheard Brooke trying to get them back together. I honestly didn't know what to think about that, but I knew that I didn't want Lucas dating a girl like that. Lucas walked away from Brooke when Nathan and Peyton walked away, and I followed him. We talked about it, and figured out that we wouldn't let it bother us.

The night was pretty uneventful because Brooke came out drunk and wanted everyone to play truth or dare. She dared some girl to pinch Whitey's ass, and she dared Peyton to kiss Lucas, who did and then ran off. Lucas ran after her, and I followed after him because Peyton was my friend, too. I let them talk as I helped Haley carry boxes inside.

Deb invited Haley to stay and I showed her around. Nathan stopped us and wanted to get us drinks, and when we turned around to go get them, Brooke stopped us and claimed that Nathan showed the note that I left him around, so I told him to stay away from me and walked out the door with Haley.

Haley took me back to the café and sat on the floor with me as I bawled my eyes out. Lucas came in a few minutes later, and sat down with us. We talked for a few minutes before Lucas left and I helped Haley close the café. Nathan came up to the door and wanted to talk to me. Haley shut off the lights and led me out back as Nathan was calling to us saying that we should believe him. I had to bite my tongue to keep from going back to talk to him, but Haley talked me out of it and drove me home.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Haley asked as she pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah Hals, I think I will." I replied as I smiled at her before I got out of the car and went inside.

My mom wasn't home, but I was ok with that, so I went up to my room, showered, changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep. I couldn't believe that I actually thought that Nathan actually had feelings for me. I'm so stupid for even thinking that.

The next morning I woke up, changed clothes, and met up with Lucas and Haley at our favorite music store. We were laughing until Nathan walked in. He said he was sorry and I told him that I knew he meant it that he was sorry, but I also told him that I thought tutoring him was a bad idea. I walked away from him and Haley followed me because she knew that I might just break again.

Haley thought it would be a good idea if I helped her out at the café and it was going great until Brooke came in, and told me that Nathan would be there at 7 for our date. I was confused, but decided that I would give him a chance to explain.

When Haley and I got ready to go, Nathan knocked on the door, and I went to see what he wanted. He told me that the date was all Brooke's idea, and I decided that I would try to see where this would lead me. We talked about anything and everything, and when we finally reached our final destination, we ended up at a restaurant. We were supposed to order our favorite meal for the other person. We talked while we were eating, and Nathan opened the second card, and read that we had to each other a secret about ourselves that no one knows about. Nathan told me that I could go first.

"Well… no one knows this, but I'm scared as hell of my dad." I said as I looked at him.

"Why are you scared of him?" Nathan asked.

"He beat my mom until she became pregnant with me, then he stopped until I was born. He then started beating my mom again, and then escalated into beating me." I replied.

Before Nathan could say anything, Tim and the boys showed up. Nathan said that we weren't on a date, but Tim didn't believe him, and walked off. I got so mad at Nathan that I walked away.

When I got home, mom asked me what was wrong, but I told her that it was nothing and that I was tired, so I went up to my room, showered, and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and decided that I was going to stay in my pajamas all day, and when I was in the kitchen, I kept hearing something hit my window, so I peeked out the living room window, and saw that it was Nathan throwing pebbles at my window.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" I asked as I stepped outside, while tying my robe.

"Kristi, I need to apologize." Nathan said as he came up to me.

"I'm listening." I said back.

"We just… I don't know how to do this, alright. I'm not like you." Nathan started.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I screw up a lot, alright, but being around you, I don't want to be that guy anymore." Nathan said as he looked at me.

"Who do you want to be Nathan?" I asked.

"I wanna be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you." Nathan replied.

"Well, you should've thought about that last night. You know, I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it, but that's probably a thing because at this point there's nothing you can say or do that's going to surprise me." I said angrily before Nathan leaned down and kissed me.

"Except that." I said as Nathan broke the kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." I said with a low voice.

"I wanted to." Nathan replied.

"Yeah." I whispered back before I jumped on him and kissed him.

We kissed for a few minutes before we broke apart. The rest of the day went by too quickly, but when I got up the next morning, I couldn't wait to see Nathan.

When I excited the school, I saw Nathan, but Tim and the boys walked up, and right as I was about to walk away, Nathan called my name, so I stopped. When he reached me, he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I blushed and we walked to class together.

School ended and Nathan followed me home. He helped my mom and I change the locks on our doors. My mom was grateful and told him that he was welcomed at the house anytime. We laughed and I walked him back to his car.

"Today was fun." Nathan said as we stood by his car, not knowing that my mom was watching.

"Yeah it was. So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah." was all Nathan said before he kissed me.

I kissed back and sighed when we broke apart. I watched as he left and couldn't help the huge grin that came on my face.

"You and Nathan, huh?" my mom asked as I walked back into the house.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh.

My mom and I talked for hours on end until we decided to go to bed. I couldn't believe that Nathan and I were dating, well, I guess we're dating. I'll ask him tomorrow, but for now, I'm going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, did my routine, and headed out the door, only to be greeted by my dad.

"Be home right after school. We need to talk." my dad said without even looking up from the paper.

"Whatever. I don't know why you're here, but you're not my dad." I growled as I walked out the door.

I was beyond pissed when I got to school, but that changed when Nathan pulled me into an empty classroom, and kissed me. I giggled as he pulled away, and he said he would kiss me later. I laughed at that as he left the room. That boy drives me crazy. I just hope that he doesn't meet my dad, if you can call him that. Mom must've given in to him, again. She keeps telling me that she won't give in to him, but I don't believe her. I ran into Haley when I left the room.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she looked at me.

"No, not at all." I replied with a smile.

"Sure." Haley said with a grin.

"Shut up." I laughed as I lightly shoved her.

Haley laughed too as we headed off to class. School went by pretty quick, and when I got home, my mom was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked as she got up from the table.

"I was at school. Where else would I be?" I asked back.

"Don't use that tone with your mother." my dad said as he got up as well.

"Stay out of this." I growled.

My dad smirked at me, grabbed my wrist, dragged me to my room, threw me in it, grabbed a belt, and started to whip me. I don't mean like spanking, I mean whip me like he actually had a whip.

He whipped me a few time before breaking my phone and leaving my room. I whimpered before getting up, taking a shower, and going to bed. I was going after school to get a new phone.

I woke up the next morning, did my routine, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door without a word. I went to school, and the day seemed to fly by because the next thing I know, I'm driving Lucas, Haley, and I to a phone store. I told them everything, and they both said that I could stay with them.

"I'll be fine guys. I know how to bear it, but if it gets too bad then I'm calling you." I said as I purchased an IPhone.

"You better, but just to be safe, I'm staying over tonight." Haley said.

Lucas and I agreed, so I drove Lucas home, then drove Haley to her house to get some clothes, and then drove us to my house. I had already called Nathan and told him that I couldn't tutor him tonight, and I guessed he knew why because he said that if I needed him then just call. I told him I would, and we hung up.

"Where the hell have you been?!" my dad yelled as Haley and I walked through the door.

"I went and got a new phone, since someone broke mine." I replied as we headed to my room.

My dad stayed quiet for the rest of the night, but I knew it was only an act because Haley was here. What he didn't know was that Haley was staying here for a few nights. That was enough time to get any dirt on my dad, so we could get rid of him.

Haley and I woke up the next morning, showered, dressed, grabbed our stuff, and headed to school. I had planted cameras all over the house, thanks to my private detective. My dad would be in jail before I came home. My day was better because Peyton came into the tutoring center to talk to us, and Haley made a joke, which Peyton laughed at, which in turn made me laugh.

I went home, and found out that my dad was arrested for domestic violence. I was extremely happy, and went to my room to change clothes for the game that night.

When I got to the school, I went to find Nathan, but when I did, we got into it because he was being an ass. I mean, I can handle him, but come on. He's been acting weird all week, but maybe it's just the game. I walked away from him, and went to find Haley.

As I was watching the game, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. I've had this feeling before, but I shrugged it off, like I'm doing now because Nathan just fouled a guy. He was pissed, but was freaking out when Nathan passed out. Keith had Haley drive me home and he would follow us because he didn't want me behind the wheel with the way I was at the moment, which was a good idea.

Haley drove me home, and I waited patiently for Nathan to either come by or call me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening right at that moment, but I didn't care about anything until I knew that Nathan was ok. I called his phone and was about to leave him a voicemail when I turned around and saw him standing at my door. I was happy that he was ok, but he didn't look too good, but he needed a hug, so I gave him one.

We talked for a while before I stopped him by kissing him. We both smiled and I told him that he could stay. I went to the kitchen and got Nathan a bottle of water because I knew that his throat was really dry.

"Kristi, I'm really sorry for what your father did, but I thought that he really had changed." my mom said as she stopped me in the kitchen.

"It's ok mom. You thought what he wanted you to think, but now you can live your life and think the way you want to think." I said back as I headed back up to my room.

I gave Nathan the bottle of water and sat on my bed.

"Good night Kristi." Nathan said as I shut off the lights.

"Good night Nathan." I said back as we curled up on my bed.

I don't remember much of the night except that Nathan and I cuddled and that was pretty much it. I don't really care as long as he doesn't take advantage of me. What he doesn't know is that I'm still a you-know-what. I want my first time to be special, so we'll see how this goes. Well, I guess this is good night world.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and smiled because Nathan was still there. I snuggled into him more, which made him chuckle, but then he said that he had to go, but if he could that he would stay the way we were all day, which earned him a kiss. I watched as he put on his shoes and kissed him before he left. I knew that my mom wouldn't care if he was just now leaving because she knew that he was here last night and knew that he wasn't going anywhere until he was better. I was glad that I had a mom that understood me and that trusted me.

I got up, showered, got dressed, grabbed my phone and my bag, and headed out to my car. I drove to school and met up with Lucas and Haley, who were talking about Brooke and Peyton, I think. I just ignored their whole conversation until Lucas asked, "Kris, are you happy?"

"Yeah Lucas. I'm happy." I replied with a smile. Lucas and Haley smiled back before we headed off to class.

After school I went to the café with Haley, and was about to leave when Deb stopped me and said that she was glad that I was with Nathan. I smiled at her, thanked her, and left. I was really happy to hear that at least one of Nathan's parents like me. I think that Dan likes me, but I'm not 100% sure though.

After tutoring Nathan, I went back to the café because Haley needed me. I tried to help her with posters for the open mic night, but we can't draw to save our lives, so I decided to call Nathan. We talked for a few minutes before he had to go because of his dad.

"You sure you can handle him?" Haley asked, meaning Dan.

"I think so Haley, but then again, I don't know. I'm worried that he's going to turn Nathan back into the asshole that he was." I replied leaning back against the couch.

Before Haley could reply, she ran out of the café with the fliers in her hands. I watched as she ran to catch up with Peyton, which meant that she was going to ask Peyton to do the fliers for us. I was hoping that Peyton would say yes because that would mean a lot.

Later on that night I was lying in bed and decided to call Nathan just to make sure that he was alright. He hung up on me before I could even finish my sentence. That hurt, but I guess that's to be expected when he's around Dan. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning with a grin on my face because Lucas and I were hanging out today.

I got up, showered, got dressed, and went to meet Lucas outside of my house. We were walking to the River Court, when Lucas decided to ask some of the team to join him. We went to Jake's house first, and found out that he had a daughter. After a few minutes, Jake let me hold her, he told us her name was Jenny, and I couldn't keep the huge smile that came on my face.

After visiting Jake's, I didn't have time to change, so I just wore the outfit that I had on, and went to open mic night. It was pretty cool to hear different people sing. When Jake came in and started to sing, I went into the kitchen and tried to call Nathan. I hung up when Nathan said something from behind me. I hugged him and kissed him. I was happy that he was here.

After a while, Lucas came by, and with the help of me, convinced Nathan to come to the River Court. I went with them, and watched as the team played against each other. It was fun to watch the guys play each other and not have to worry about any of them getting hurt. I know anyone can get hurt, but what I mean is purposely getting hurt. Like the other team elbowing one of them in the nose on purpose.

I went home tonight with a huge smile on my face, and was glad that Lucas and Nathan were finally getting along better. I just hope that it lasts for a lifetime. Well, I'm extremely tired, so goodnight.


	8. Authors Note

Hey guys... Sorry about the long wait, but this story is going to be on hold for just a little while. I'm starting to lose interest in this story, but then again I'm not. I'm confused on where I want it to go, but don't worry, I'll be back working on this story in just a little while. If you guys have anything that you want to add to the story then please comment or message me. I just might add your detail into the story


End file.
